Harry Potter e a Maldição do Escorpião
by fredleal
Summary: FanFic de Harry Potter, seguida ao 4o. livro, em português.
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter e a Maldição do Escorpião**   
  
_Fred Leal   
http://www.fredleal.com   
fredleal@fredleal.com_

  
  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e cenários pertencem à autora original da série de livros Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling (mesmo que ela tenha plagiado bastante coisa do "Livro dos Sonhos"). Ah, o blá-blá-blá daqui é o mesmo de sempre. Espero que ninguém se ofenda com o texto ou minhas medíocres habilidades lingüísticas. E se ofender alguém, afinal... Só lamento!   
  
Não me mande email se você não tem uma crítica construtiva para fazer ou nada de interessante para falar. Falar bem é algo interessante. Falar que quer me conhecer e que está profundamente atraída pelo meu intelecto, também. Acho que vocês já entenderam... 


	2. A Cúpula Negra

**A Cúpula Negra**   
  
Agora eles eram poucos. Sentados ao longo da mesa de madeira escura, Lúcio Malfoy conversava nervosamente com Crabbe e Goyle. Assim como eles, seus filhos também estavam sempre juntos. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle não perdiam uma oportunidade da fazer a vida de Harry e seus amigos um inferno. Agora, com todas as implicações dos últimos acontecimentos no mundo mágico, a aura de incerteza era evidente.   
  
A porta de acesso à sala, gigantesca e também escura - como tudo naquela mansão - se abriu, deixando uma lufada de ar frio entrar. Em seguida, esgueirando-se pelo canto, veio Rabicho. Todos à mesa se levantaram: já sabiam o que esperar. E a porta se escancarou de supetão. Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo mais temido nesse mundo entrava de volta à vida e às atividades. Iniciava-se a primeira Cúpula Negra, quase quatorze anos após o momento em que sua varinha tocava a fronte do bebê que lhe extinguiu quase toda a energia vital.   
Seus súditos se inclinaram e, com um gesto de desdém, Voldemort sentou e fez com que todos repetissem seu gesto.   
- Não temos tempo pra cerimônia. Vocês todos presenciaram minha ascensão e minha decadência. E vocês viram minha força ressurgir. Claro que me constrangi com os resultados dos meus devaneios de superioridade. Mas aqui estou, mais forte do que nunca. Harry Potter finalmente conhecerá o destino que lhe foi reservado: morrerá como seus pais.   
  
A sala irrompeu em aplausos e reverências. Mas Voldemort estava acima de tudo aquilo. A única coisa em sua cabeça era sua sede de vingança. E continuou:   
- Quero saber o que vocês andaram planejando nesse tempo em que... ahm... estive fora. Lúcio, soube que você manteve reuniões anuais por aqui.   
- Sim, meu lorde! - respondeu Malfoy. - Mas realmente estávamos perdidos sem você aqui. Nunca sabíamos de onde começar...   
- Mas agora eu sei! - interrompeu MacNair. - Nesse último ano tivemos um problema com escorpiões amaldiçoados lá no Comitê. Eles vinham da Iugoslávia e estavam carregados de uma magia muito popular entre nossos aliados por lá: a maldição do escorpião.   
- Interessante... - interviu Voldemort. - Continue, MacNair. Como essa maldição funciona?   
- Bom... Ao que parece, o bruxo atacado pelo escorpião enfeitiçado perde seus poderes por alguns dias. Como se seu sangue não respondesse mais à seu lado bruxo.   
- Ótimo! Mas como podemos usar isso à nosso favor?   
- Não é só isso, milorde. O mais importante ainda está por vir...   
- Conte-me tudo, Macnair. 


	3. O Vôo de Edwiges

**O vôo de Edwiges**   
  
Em meio ao habitual "fog" londrino, uma coruja branca e corpulenta voava agilmente. Era Edwiges, tradicional companheira de Harry Potter. Em sua jornada de volta à casa dos Dursley, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Edwiges trazia uma carta.   
  
Pousando no parapeito, algumas bicadas no vidro da janela foram suficientes para acordar Harry, que mais que rapidamente, a abriu. O ritual se repetia: enquanto ele soltava a carta, Edwiges dava bicadinhas ansiosas e amigáveis nas costas de sua mão, esperando sua recompensa. Harry lhe entregou um biscoito, abriu a gaiola e a coruja voou imediatamente para seu poleiro.   
  
Ao abrir a carta, uma surpresa: Alvo Dumbledore assinava, o que só podia significar duas coisas - mensagem oficial da escola ou perigo iminente. Preocupado, Harry começou a ler a mensagem bem baixinho.   
  


_Caro Harry,   
Recebi sua carta, muito obrigado pela ajuda oferecida. Você, melhor que ninguém, deve saber que agora precisamos de toda força que pudermos conseguir.   
Mas não é isso que espero de você. Aproveitei sua simpática coruja para lhe pedir que passe suas férias com os Dursley. Doloroso, eu sei, mas é o melhor a se fazer - acredite!   
Mais do que nunca, você precisará deles e eles de você. Ninguém está totalmente seguro com Voldemort à solta, seja bruxo, trouxa ou qualquer criatura mágica.   
Até o começo do semestre! Se cuide!   
Sinceramente,   
Alvo Dumbledore_

  
  
Não, não era uma mensagem oficial. Era uma resposta, bem rápida, até, à carta que Harry havia enviado no começo das férias. Preocupado, Harry quis afirmar à seu tutor-mor que está disposto à oferecer toda ajuda que puder no combate às forças de Dumbledore.   
  
A resposta, no entanto, foi um pouco diferente do que imaginava. Dumbledore havia sido sincero, como sempre, mas seu tom de preocupação e até mesmo medo era evidente. Harry nunca tinha pensado que o velho bruxo poderia ter medo de algo.   
  
E porque Dumbledore queria que Harry passasse as férias todas com os Dursley? Será que isso o impediria de visitar Rony e Hermione? As perguntas não paravam de surgir, então, Harry decidiu que era melhor descansar a cabeça primeiro - e sua coruja também - antes de enviar outra carta à Dumbledore.   
  
Então Harry se deitou, confuso e preocupado, mas disposto a ir até o fim. Claro, ele não conseguiu dormir. Mas conseguiu pensar em outras coisas, devanear. Quadribol, o novo período letivo, seus amigos, Cho... Ah, Cho, como Harry gostava dela. Só de pensar em seu rosto, seus olhinhos puxados, um sorriso voltava a se abrir no rosto do menino. Esse ano Harry não ia deixar passar... 


	4. No Orelhão

**No orelhão**   
  
O telefone tocava sem parar. Hermione saiu correndo do banheiro, ainda enrolada na toalha.   
- Alô?   
- Alô? - respondeu Rony.   
- Alô? Quem fala?   
- Alô? Hermione? Sou eu, Hermione! - disse Rony, confuso.   
- Peraí, eu quem? Rony!   
- É, eu, Rony, claro! Mione, esse negócio de narigão é muito enrolado. Narigão não, orelhão, né? Já coloquei umas cinqüenta moedas aqui!   
- Calma Rony, não precisa de tudo isso! - respondeu a menina.   
- Ahm... Tudo bem então... Como tira as moedas de lá então?   
- Não Rony, esquece! Mas me diz, como tá indo de férias?   
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... O Fred e o Jorge continuam com o projeto das "Gemialidades Weasley", o Percy continua enchendo... Mamãe e papai mandam beijos!   
- Ah, mande outros... E o Harry? Tem falado com ele? Quando ele vai praí?   
- Ih, nem sei mais... O papai comentou algo sobre o Harry não poder vir... Mas não entendi direito, e ainda não falei com ele. Acho que vou mandar um bilhete pelo Pichitinho. Ele anda muito inquieto por aqui!   
- Isso, fala com ele sim...   
- Falando em falar, e o Krum? Tem falado com ele?   
- Ahm... Rony... Não é nada disso que você tá pensando...   
- Como assim não? Você não gosta dele? Nós já sabemos que ele gosta de você... E aí, você gosta ou não dele? Quer ou não ficar com ele?   
- Rony! Você sabe que não é assim... Bom, se te importa tanto, não, eu não falei com ele...   
- Não me importa! Claro que não me importa! Por que importaria? Perguntei por perguntar...   
- Claro, claro que você não se importa... Você não dá a mínima!   
- Opa, pera lá! Também não é assim, né?   
- Como assim...   
- Ah Hermione, sei lá... Só acho que o Krum é... Humm... Sabe, ele é uma estrela, você é uma... uma...   
- Uma o quê, Rony? Desembucha!   
- Sei lá! Você é boa demais pra ele!   
  
Hermione abriu a boca e não conseguiu responder. Rony não sabia mais o que dizer ou onde enfiar a cara. Na verdade, ele não sabia mesmo onde enfiar a cara, pois ficava se escondendo do telefone, como se ele o estivesse vendo.   
  
O silêncio, já constrangedor e totalmente denunciativo foi interrompido por um sinal de ocupado e algumas moedas de um centavo caindo do orelhão. 


	5. O Roubo dos Escorpiões

**O roubo dos escorpiões**   
  
No jornal, a notícia: 200 escorpiões de várias espécies diferentes haviam sido roubados do tanque de animais peçonhentos do Zoológico Nacional inglês. As câmeras de vigilância não viram ninguém entrar e o mais estranho é que após o tanque ser aberto, as cobras fizeram uma reverência e se afastaram, enquanto os escorpiões se dirigiam à uma caixa que, como em um passe de mágica, sumiu.   
  
Harry, que entreouvira o noticiário, não pôde deixar de pensar: Voldemort. Ele mesmo descobriu seu poder de falar com as cobras há alguns anos atrás, em Hogwarts e, de acordo com Dumbledore, ele podia ter herdado essa característica do choque com o próprio Voldemort, quando ainda era um bebê. Hermione descobriu mais tarde, em uma de suas intermináveis pesquisas, que algumas magias se impregnam no sangue do bruxo. Provavelmente, foi o mesmo que aconteceu quando sua mãe, antes de morrer, lhe lançou um feitiço protetor - deduziu Harry então.   
  
O garoto, preocupado, pegou sua última edição do Profeta Diário, jornal que tinha assinado, mesmo após todos os problemas com a fofoqueira Rita Skeeter. Foi direto em "Notícias Trouxo-bruxuleantes" e lá estava: o roubo dos escorpiões. O jornal contava o mesmo que ele tinha ouvido no jornal, mas ainda enumerava a probabilidade do ato ter sido cometido por um bruxo, já que as evidências apontavam para diversas magias, artefatos e habilidades conhecidas apenas pelo mundo mágico. Que câmera identificaria um bruxo com o manto da invisibilidade? Que cobra não se curvaria àquele que pudesse falar com ela? Além do mais, escorpiões peçonhentos são muito usados em poções e feitiços. Harry tinha certeza de que aquilo era coisa de seu maior inimigo.   
  
Ele enrolou e escondeu o jornal debaixo da cama e puxou um pedaço de papel, onde começou a escrever um bilhete. Estava preocupado, não sabia o que fazer. Pensou então em recorrer à seu padrinho, o bruxo que Harry mais amava, sua única e verdadeira família.   
  


_Caro Sirius,   
Tudo bem? Como foi o contato com o Profo. Lupin? E com Alvo Dumbledore, tem falado com ele?   
Bom, tô escrevendo pra perguntar se você não acha que tem algo de estranho por aí. Será que Voldemort já está preparando seu ataque?   
Não estou com medo, estou apenas preocupado, sabe?   
Aguardo notícias suas.   
Um abraço,   
seu afilhado, Harry Potter._

  
  
Harry guardou o bilhete: Edwiges estava viajando, provavelmente voltando de Hogwarts, afinal, faziam apenas poucos dias que Harry tinha enviado um bilhete à Dumbledore. E foi dormir, aliviado por saber que estava cercado de bruxos que iriam, junto com ele, lutar até o fim - seja lá qual fosse. 


	6. Reunião em Hogwarts

ReuniÃ£o em Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore apareceu no salÃ£o e se sentou na cadeira mais imponente, na cabeceira da longa mesa de mÃ¡rmore. Ainda assim, o velho diretor de Hogwarts conservava sua aparÃªncia humilde, sem nunca mostrar submissÃ£o, no entanto.  
  
Pouco a pouco, os convidados iam chegando. O ritual era sempre o mesmo: uma reverÃªncia ao bruxo e iam se sentar na prÃ³xima cadeira vaga Ã  direita dele. Assim fizeram Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Moody e o Sr. Weasley - este veio pela lareira, usando pÃ³-de-flu. Em seguida, entraram a Profa. Minerva, Hagrid e todo o corpo docente da escola: ProfÂº. Flitwick, ProfÂª. Trelawney, ProfÂª. Sprout, Madame Hooch e atÃ© mesmo o ProfÂº. Binns, o bruxo fantasma que dÃ¡ aulas de HistÃ³ria da Magia.  
  
Todos se entreolhavam, em silÃªncio. Quando todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, Dumbledore se ergueu e disse:  
  
- Acredito que a maioria de vocÃªs jÃ¡ saiba porque eu os chamei. Para quem ainda nÃ£o sabe, eu explico: Voldemort estÃ¡ de volta.  
  
ProfÂª. Trelawney, de AdivinhaÃ§Ã£o, deu um gritinho surpreso e emendou com um sussurrado "eu jÃ¡ sabia". Alguns dos outros professores curvaram suas faces e o clima da sala ficou pesado. Dumbledore continuou:  
  
- Sei que todos vocÃªs sÃ£o confiÃ¡veis e poderosos aliados. Por isso, podem perceber que nÃ£o me preocupei em esconder o fato de que Sirius Black estÃ¡ entre nÃ³s. E nÃ£o, ele nÃ£o Ã© um traidor, sÃ³ sobreviveu aos Dementadores devido Ã  sua inocÃªncia, provada por Harry Potter Ã  mim recentemente.  
  
- Sim, sim - interviu Flitwick - mas o que vamos fazer?!  
  
- Por isso que lhes chamei. Primeiramente, gostaria de contar com o apoio de vocÃªs. A luta serÃ¡ difÃ­cil e o MinistÃ©rio da Magia nÃ£o parece querer nos ajudar, exceto pelo Sr. Weasley, claro. Quem nÃ£o estiver preparado, ou quem nÃ£o quiser lutar, pode se levantar e sair. Entendo vocÃªs. O risco Ã© muito grande...  
  
Todos se mantiveram imÃ³veis. NinguÃ©m dava sinais de medo ou desistÃªncia. A influÃªncia e seguranÃ§a que o diretor de Hogwarts transmitia era impressionante.  
  
- Ã"timo - disse Dumbledore - agora temos que pensar juntos. NÃ£o temos muito tempo, pois o tÃ£o temido Lorde das Trevas jÃ¡ estÃ¡ agindo, e parece que dessa vez nÃ£o estÃ¡ confiando tanto em seus servos. VocÃªs tem acompanhado o "Profeta DiÃ¡rio"?  
  
- Acredito que esteja se referindo ao roubo dos escorpiÃµes, nÃ£o? - disse Snape - Tenho acompanhado o caso com muito interesse, afinal, as poÃ§Ãµes que podem ser preparadas com o veneno do animal sÃ£o muitas, e todas elas perigosÃ­ssimas.  
  
- Exatamente! - respondeu Dumbledore - Mas o que podemos fazer? O que devemos fazer? Todos sabemos o que Voldemort pretende fazer primeiro: atacar Harry Potter.  
  
Moody Olho-Tonto revirou seu olho mÃ¡gico, pensou e disse:  
  
- Mas ele nÃ£o deve ser tÃ£o ousado quanto da Ãºltima vez, na Copa dos CampeÃµes. Ele viu que Harry nÃ£o Ã© como as outras crianÃ§as, e sim, um bruxo, nÃ£o sÃ³ capaz como disposto Ã  enfrentÃ¡-lo...  
  
- Novamente! - completou Sirius. E acrescentou: - Por isso acho que o ataque virÃ¡ de forma indireta. Talvez tentando enfraquecÃª-lo... Voldemort Ã© capaz de tudo! 


	7. Magia e Sorte

**Magia e sorte**   
  
Harry aproveitou que não tinha ninguém em casa e foi para a varanda do quarto de Duda. Ele sabia que era arriscado estar lá, mas pensou: "se eu ficar aqui, vou ver eles chegarem". Estava preocupado com o que o futuro lhe aguardava e, para tentar espairecer, resolveu se concentrar nas coisas boas que aconteceriam naquele ano. Pensou no torneio de quadribol, em seus amigos Rony e Hermione, em Cho...   
  
Foi pensando em Cho que um largo sorriso se abriu no rosto do rapaz. De repente, tudo parecia tranqüilo, e ele sabia que agora suas chances eram maiores que nunca... E também seriam mais escassas, já que Harry estava entrando em seu quinto ano como aluno de Hogwarts, o que faz de Cho uma sextanista.   
  
O menino pensou em como seria bom poder sentar na sala comunal ao seu lado, conversando até o sol raiar. Harry estava apaixonado pela menina e a perspectiva de reencontrá-la em breve o animava mais e mais. O menino já estava perdido em seus devaneios quando ouviu um grito, que o trouxe de volta a realidade. Um grito de medo, agudo, que parecia perfurar seus ouvidos. Em um só movimento, Harry sacou sua varinha, virou pra porta e gritou:   
- Sillenzi!   
  
O grito cessou, mas não o medo, que agora dominava às duas partes do quarto. Na varanda, Hary empalidecia, enquanto assistia os lábios de Duda, parado em choque na porta do quarto, se contorcerem e se juntarem em uma só massa vermelha. O menino chorava e respirava ofegantemente pelo nariz, com sua boca completamente fechada. Rapidamente, Tia Petúnia chegava e também começava a gritar assustada:   
- Meu Deus! O que você fez com meu filho? Oh, Duda, Duda, o que aconteceu?!   
  
Harry se aprontou a explicar:   
- Desculpe, tia. Tomei um susto. Eu posso resolver isso... Ai, como é mesmo o feitiço reversor?   
- Anda, menino! - retrucou Tia Petúnia - Faça com que a boquinha do meu filho se abra novamente! Rápido!   
  
Harry não lembrava do feitiço que salvaria Duda. Foi então que lembrou de Hermione e correu para o telefone.   
- A-a-alô! Alô! Hermione?   
  
Do outro lado da linha, a menina respondia:   
- Harry? Harry, o que aconteceu?   
- Hermione? Eu lancei o feitiço do silêncio no Duda! Foi sem querer! Agora a boca dele ta grudada! Como eu faço pra reverter isso?   
- Harry! Como você foi fazer isso? Ai, ai, ai... Deixa que eu vou aí te ajudar! Vou falar com mamãe, estou chegando aí em uma hora. Rua dos Alfeneiros, né?   
- Ok, rápido! Estou te esperando!   
- Tá bom, tô indo! Tchau!   
Harry voltou correndo para o quarto e anunciou que a ajuda já estava à caminho.   
Surpreendentemente, Tia Petúnia ficou mais nervosa ainda:   
- Céus! Você está trazendo mais um da sua laia pra cá? Harry, você chamou algum tipo de curandeiro? Bruxo? Lobisomem?   
  
Harry, embora nervoso, estava começando a se divertir com a situação. Primeiro ficou impressionado com a inocência de sua tia. Ele, trazer um lobisomem pra casa... Nem que quisesse! Além do quê, provavelmente seria bom para seu primo perder uns quilinhos. Mas o menino se pôs à explicar:   
- Não, calma tia, é só uma amiga minha. Ela vai reverter o feitiço!   
- Acho bom... Ai, Duda, Dudinha... Como você está?   
  
O menino continuava a chorar copiosamente, mas agora se contorcia, com a mão na barriga, claramente reclamando de fome! Mas após alguns longos minutos de desespero, a campainha tocava. Harry correu pelas escadas, pulando o penúltimo degrau, como se ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, e abriu a porta para que Hermione e sua mãe entrassem. Mais que depressa, a menina perguntou:   
- Cadê a vítima?   
  
Harry a pegou pela mão e eles subiram as escadas correndo. Quando entraram no quarto, Hermione parou na porte viu Duda sentado no canto do quarto, chorando, enquanto sua mãe lhe afagava a cabeça. Hermione se aproximou sem fazer barulho e gritou:   
- Parlia!   
  
O menino levantou a cabeça, assustado, enquanto sua boca começava a desgrudar e os dois lábios voltavam a ser visíveis. Petúnia sorriu para Duda, que subitamente voltou a gritar. A mãe do rechonchudo menino o abraçou, de modo a acalmá-lo e fazê-lo se calar. Hermione se virou para Harry, que sorriu. Os dois então se abraçaram e Hermione disse:   
- Estava com saudades de você! Porque não tem nos escrito? Eu e Rony estamos preocupados!   
- Eu também tenho andado preocupado - retrucou Harry.   
  
Enquanto os dois iam saindo em direção às escadas, Tia Petúnia se levantou, com uma expressão de seriedade. Ela cruzou os braços e disse:   
- Ã-ham. Menina, qual o seu nome?   
  
Hermione se virou depressa e disse, surpresa:   
- Hermione. Eu sou amiga...   
- Bem, Hermione - interrompeu a mulher - obrigada por salvar meu filho. E se não for demais, gostaria de te pedir mais um favor.   
  
Hermione estava intrigada. Olhou para Harry, e constatou que o amigo estava ainda mais surpreso que ela. Petúnia continuou:   
- Será que você podia ficar com meu sobrinho em sua casa até o fim das férias? Não quero esse moleque por aqui enquanto ele não aprender a se controlar. Ele só tem causado problemas!   
  
Harry não estava acreditando no que ouvia, e enquanto Hermione se constrangia com o pedido inesperado, o menino interviu:   
- Mas Tia Petúnia...   
- Nada de "mais"! - Novamente interrompia a mulher. - Não quero você por aqui! Não agora!   
  
Hermione então disse:   
- Bom, acho que não tem problema, só preciso pedir à minha mãe.   
  
Os dois então lembraram da mãe da menina, que ainda esperava na sala do andar de baixo. Desceram correndo as escadas contendo a euforia. Harry também não agüentava mais sua tia e seu primo, e ficar na casa de Hermione até o fim do verão parecia uma boa solução. 


End file.
